Episode 245 (18th June 1987)
Plot Den receives a phone call in The Vic which unnerves him. Magda hears the conversation but Den refuses to tell her what is wrong. Lofty and Michelle prepare to be interviewed separately by the social worker for Vicki's adoption. Ali flirts with Kathy in the café. Magda suggests to James that he should hire Ian to work at The Dagmar. Lou loses her will. Arthur notices Mary downbeat and worries about her. Pauline worries about Arthur when he does not tell her how he got on at his meeting with the psychiatric nurse; Arthur tells Pauline his meeting was fine and he does not want Mary to go down the same path of depression that he went down. Magda tells Sharon about Den's phone call. Dot asks Pat for money at The Vic so she can gamble on the fruit machines once again. Arthur accuses Tom of spying on him. A man arrives at The Vic in search of Den. Arthur tells Mary that she should go for the cleaning job in The Dagmar as she needs the money. Den tells Pete that the arrested dealer was the son of the boss of The Firm and they want him to claim it was someone else dealing the drugs. Sharon talks with Angie about Den receiving threats, Angie brushes it off saying it was only a matter of time until he started receiving them. Arthur catches Tom spying on him at the allotments; Tom tells Arthur that he is scared of him because he is a better gardener. Barry clashes with James over his middle-class status. Magda regrets suggesting Ian to James after realising his potential as a chef. James tells Den that Magda suggested Ian to him to work at The Dagmar. Ali talks to a doctor about Sue's obsession in having IVF. Kathy then turns up at the café and Ali tells her that he feels he has become redundant in his current relationship. He asks Kathy for a casual relationship but she refuses. Lofty learns his aunt Irene has died. He is devastated and tells Michelle that she loved him unconditionally and he wants a child of his own to give them what she gave him. Den meets the man from The Firm in The Vic and, realising he has no choice, agrees to tell the police it was someone else dealing drugs. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Mary - Linda Davidson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Barry - Gary Hailes *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Man - Michael O'Hagan Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *Walford Allotments - Allotments and shed Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Den, all day long you've been telling me that you're quite capable of looking after number one. You can't have it both ways.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes